Wit Has No Limits
by Gerons-Y
Summary: The 11th Doctor and his companion, Clara, are out to take a holiday in Hawaii, but that's not where they end up. They find themselves torn apart and whisked away. It's up to a special someone to restore the Doctor and help save UNIT.


Wit Has No Limits

A little blue box, flying through space. No one sees this box and thinks anything of it. No one notices the box. It just appears and disappears throughout history. It was spotted in 1863, during the Civil War; a few hours later, a roll of cigars with Confederate Robert E. Lee's plan of attack were found by Union soldiers. In 1815, the mysterious blue box was spotted near Brussels; non coincidentally, the Duke of Wellington was given a tip on how to stand his ground until his reinforcements arrived at the Battle of Waterloo. The Duke of Wellington was said to have just managed to defend his army long enough for the Prussian reinforcements to join.

But what's the story behind these "coincidences?" Why is this blue police box popping up in several different places at a time? One citizen of Wales stated she saw the police box in a picture of the Franco-Prussian war dated July of 1870 in her history book. She was interested in this box and discovered that the first wasn't invented until 1877.

This box is mysterious in many ways. Where does it go? Why does it go where it goes? Someone has to operate it, so where is he or she? Well thats where the story begins. With a man and his companion, soaring through space.

**. . . **

"Have you ever been to Hawaii?" A girl asked. She was around 20 years old with glistening brown eyes that matched her hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a vibrant sundress and a light sweater. She had a great British accent. Her smile was vibrant as well, giving the feeling of welcomeness.

"Ah, yes, one time I came to this island when it was still a matriarchal society," the awkward man said. His accent was very much like the girl's. He wore a wavy shirt and a purple bowtie along with a purple suit jacket and black trousers that hardly met his dress boots. "Of course, they didn't like my help as I defended them from the Sea Devils. They said I was getting too popular," he paused, clasping his hands like he was praying. "Anywho, I left after that was solved."

They were in a room, although it wasn't like any room in a normal flat, it was metallic, with circles cut out of sheets of aluminum in the walls. There was a console with a bunch of blips of light, levers, buttons, and doo-dads that each had a specific function. The funny man flipped some levers. The glass tube at the center of the console reached to the ceiling. It had four green lights emitting from inside. At the top of the tube, there were large circular supports, each stacking like an upside-down pyramid. The circles began to spin, and a sound rang through the background, a "WHHIIIIRRR, WHHHHIIIIRRRR," sound. It was like a squeaky wooden boat noise played in repeat. Although, it sounded a bit more technological than a squeaky boat.

"I meant after it was declared an American state, Doctor," the girl in the sundress stated. "And are you gonna wear that the whole time? Its gonna be hot," she said while pointing to the Doctor's bowtie.

He looked offended. He grabbed the ends of the bowtie and straightened it. "Bowties are cool, Clara," the Doctor said.

"At least its not a fez," Clara said, the memories of the Doctor wearing his silly fez flew through her mind.

The doctor looked disappointed, giving a wide, open mouth. Clearly, Clara had no sense in cool. "Fezes _are_ cool Clara-," he was cut off by a loud noise, like a large crate being dropped from a foot off the ground in a cement factory. It was a blunt sound, and apparently the two clearly knew what it was.

Clara was giddy as she ran around the console and to the back of the door. The Doctor caught up to her and put his hands on the door. "Ready to get away from the life-threatening adventures and kick back and relax at the beach?" he said as he thrust the doors open. When they stepped out, the little box concealed the entire console room. Clara never got use to how the box was smaller on the outside. The Doctor praised his Time Lord origin and their clever science that let bigger things fit into small spaces. He remembered when he first met this Clara, the _real_ Clara. "Its smaller on the outside!" she had said. Most people say 'its bigger on the inside'.

They looked around and a sudden chill washed over them. They were staring at a beach, but why was nobody there? And why was it so cold? Clara folded her arms to keep them warm and said, "Uh, Doctor, why is it cold? Where are all the people in grass skirts?" She looked behind her and saw the White Cliffs of Dover. "We arent even in Hawaii. We are still in England," she said, her teeth almost chattering.

The Doctor looked around, confused himself. Then he pulled out a rod of metal from his jacket pocket. It was stout at the end, with copper lining and several layers of metal on top of each other. Above the copper was a white handle that was tiered with a black, leathery grip. This led to a cylinder of copper and shiny grey metal with four prongs clasped around a green emitter. It was his favorite tool, his sonic screwdriver. It could do many things, like open and close doors, program circuits, cause electrical shortages, temporarily stun enemies with a high-pitched noise, etc, etc. It doesn't have any effects on wood, however, and _its not a weapon!_

He whipped it around and the top prongs extended outward. It made a "wirrrr" noise as he scanned the area. He spun back, facing Clara, sniffed and licked the air like a dog when it's near food. "Around 1855-No! 1860! Always get thrown off by the pollution of steel," the Doctor said.

Clara gazed at him, "Doctor, why are we in the 1860's? We were supposed to be at Hawaii. In 2014."

"Ah, yes, well, something has brought us here. Im not quite sure what but we can go look around," the Doctor said. He started to walk towards the nearest entrance through the cliffs. He sensed Clara wasn't following him. He turned around, "Are you coming?"

"Doctor, i'm in a sundress," she said.

"Yes, and its a lovely dress, now come on," he said, waving his hands encouraging.

"Doctor, its freezing!"

"Oh! Right! Uh, yeah, follow me. You'll need to change into some winter clothes. Victorian style, no less." He strode into the TARDIS console room and went down a corridor. He walked past several other passages , then went right, then left, left again.

Clara lost track of where they had gone, but then the Doctor stopped at one of the rooms near the end of a straight hallway.

"Here we are! Women's clothing for all eras!" he opened the door. In the room, were massive bookshelves lining the walls. There was a swimming pool in the center of the room. "Woops, thats the library," the Doctor shut the door and walked to the next room. He opened it. The inside was a nice, cozy bedroom with a bunk bed and an open closet with a bunch of dresses. "Here you are, Clara," he said.

Clara changed into a puffy dress with several layers of coats. They walked back through the corridors and entered the console room. The Doctor led the way out back into the cold. Clara didn't feel out of place now, with her bright sundress. She was warmer, and ample to find out why her holiday in Hawaii was canceled.

They walked along the shore line for a couple minutes until they got to a the city of Dover. They looked around for people. They saw a bar close to the street corner. "Up for a drink, Clara?" the Doctor asked. Clara smiled and walked with the Doctor to the bar.

They opened the doors to find a man at the booth, and two elderly men playing cards at the table. The bartender was talking to the man at the booth. He noticed Clara and the Doctor as they walked closer to the counter. "Hello sir and madam. What will you have?" the bartender called.

"Oh, nothing, we were just looking for someone," the Doctor told him. Though he wasn't looking for someone in particular. Anyone who could understand temporal shifts.

"People don't come here too often anymore, whoever's here is what you got. You two from out of town or what?" the bartender asked them.

"Yeah, out of town, you could say that," Clara said.

"Yes, and uh.. Why do you not get many customers? What happened?" the Doctor added.

"Well… well, a month ago weird things started happening," he stopped, nervous about telling them, "people started disappearing. They were there one moment, a scream later and they were gone. No one knows why but some are saying the Queen is on raids again. Sweeping up all the wrong."

Just as he put it, there was a scream from outside. The Doctor quickly spun and dashed for the doors. Clara was close behind, holding her dress up so she wouldn't trip. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and scanned the area from where the scream was. He whipped the sonic and it extended. The Doctor looked into the glass tube in the center of the elongated screwdriver and read the readings it was giving off.

"Oh no," he grumbled. He pulled at Clara's hand saying, "Come on Clara, we've got to go." They walked fast back to the shore where he had left the TARDIS. With a snap of his fingers, the doors opened and they walked inside.

"Doctor what was that about?" Clara asked him. She watched as he strode to the console and inserted his sonic into one of the slots.

"I thought they were gone, blown up on Hedgewick's World," he mumbled half to himself.

"Hedgewick's World? Wait, Doctor, you couldn't mean that there are more out there?" Clara asked. She remembered her trip to the largest amusement park in the universe. They were there to ride but it was closed down due to a past war with the Cybermen. They had narrowly escaped after the planet blew up with the Cybermen on it.

The Doctor gracefully hit some switches and pulled a lever. The doors of the TARDIS shut. The weird noise echoed through the halls and they landed. There was a 'ding' and the sonic screwdriver flew out of the slot. The Doctor snatched it out of the air and said, "Yes! Download complete!"

"Download? Download for what?" Clara asked him.

"I downloaded a new app for my screwdriver! It completely disables Cybermen! Now, its probably only good for one use, since they'll probably upgrade themselves…," the Doctor said as he extended his hands outward, "But I've got a plan."

They walked out of the TARDIS, where the Doctor had landed it outside an alleyway in Dover. The Doctor pointed his sonic in the air, scanning for something. Soon after, a blunt 'pop' noise ran throughout the allies.

A meteorite hurled towards them, but the Doctor didn't run, he embraced for impact and acted as if he was going to catch the thing. The meteorite was closing in, the Doctor was still in its path. Then, WHAM! The meteorite slammed into the Doctor's chest. He clasped it as he was blasted backwards from the force of the hit.

"Urrrhhh," the Doctor coughed. He brought the meteorite out from under his arms. It wasn't a meteorite at all. It was a Cyberman head! "There we go, used up my deactivation," he said as he brandished his screwdriver. He started to scan the head.

"Doctor, did you just…," Clara stopped. She figured he knew what she was on about.

"I knew the Cybermen were here because that's what they do, they kidnap people to build more of themselves. So we went to the TARDIS to upgrade my sonic screwdriver to essentially deactivate a cyberman from their mothership so it would fall down," the Doctor said to her.

"How did you know where the ship was? And why do we need a Cyberman head? How will that help us?"

"Ah, it was luck really. I was just trying to find it. When I heard him deactivate, i knew i got him." He stopped sonicing the head and looked into the glass tube in the center. "And by scanning the head, i can find where it was last active-"

"On the mothership! Brilliant!" Clara said.

Clara and the Doctor walked back inside the TARDIS. The Doctor walked around the console, and reached for the screen. He typed in some numbers on the keyboard, and the noise that meant takeoff sounded.

They landed in the storage room in the mothership. The doors of the phone box opened, and the Doctor strode out, Clara, who had changed back into her regular clothes, followed him. They made it through to a hallway. The halls looked clear as they stepped out, but then they heard them. Metallic, air releasing and then sucking in. It wasn't a breathing cycle, but their walking. As they marched forward, you could hear their feet slam against the floor, washing Clara in fear.

The Doctor leaned over to Clara and whispered, "Don't worry, they don't know we are here, and they don't know about my sonic app yet."

The 5 cybermen marched past the door bay where the Doctor and Clara were hiding in. Clara sighed. Just then, the Cybermen turned in unison and started walking toward the two of them.

"Doctor! What are they doing? You said they didn't know we were here!" Clara shouted at him.

"Well, they didn't, now they do!" he shouted back.

They Cybermen were getting closer, then the leader said, "_SURRENDER OR BE UPGRADED._" They extended their arms like they were zombies. Little red bulbs emitted from the top of their wrists.

The Doctor pulled his trusty sonic out of his jacket pocket and put it in the deactivation mode. 'WIIIRRRRRR'. The first Cyberman exploded, but the sonic in the Doctor's hands sparked and did so as well.

"No! My sonic!" he cried. Just then, a cold hand gripped his shoulders. A cyberman had come up from behind. Then they grabbed Clara.

"_WE WILL TAKE YOU TO CYBER-PLANNER MK II,_" said the Cyberman who was holding the Doctor.

The Doctor tried to get free but he couldn't. He couldn't save Clara, who was screaming and flailing too. He had failed her. His sonic broke, which meant getting out alive was now two times as hard. A metal hand was the last thing he saw before he was out cold.

The Doctor woke with a start, jolting his head up. He searched the small room he was in, it was dark and dry. The metal of the chair was cold on his hands, but the temperature was nice in the room. There seemed to be a lack of Cybermen present. He looked around the floor, there was nothing but a bolted hatch in the back corner. Useless. Why was he here and why was he left alone?

He looked down, and to his surprise, he wasn't bound to the chair. Maybe these Cybermen didn't escape with all their motherboards intact. The Doctor didn't get up, in fear it would sound alarms. It was a good thing he didn't get up though. Two Cybermen entered the room. Behind them was a motherboard in a computer casing hooked up to a webcam and some audio relays.

"_HELLO DOCTOR," _the motherboard bellowed. "_I AM WHAT'S LEFT OF THE CYBER-PLANNER. THANKS TO YOU, I WAS ALMOST LOST ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE CYBERMEN. BUT DON'T WORRY, WE'VE UPGRADED PAST THE POINT OF EXPLOSIONS. NO NEED TO BLOW UP THE PLANET. BUT WAIT, YOU LIKE THIS PLANET DON'T YOU? UNLIKE HEDGEWICK'S WORLD-"_

"It wasn't my choice! I would have saved that planet. Besides, you lot were the ones who trashed it. It use to be so lovely, with all the rides and overpriced popcorn!" the Doctor spat back. The Doctor looked around the room, no signs of Clara. How could he let this go so wrong? "Where's Clara? What have you done to the girl that was with me?"

"_THE GIRL WILL NOT BE HARMED; YOU MAY SEE HER IF YOU PLEASE," _the Cyber-Planner said.

There was a buzz at the door, a panel by the handle lit up green. A Cyberman marched in pulling Clara on a stretcher like what you would use to move a refrigerator. The Cyberman wheeled Clara around to face the Doctor.

"No! You said she would not be harmed!" he screamed at the circuits in the box. "Let her go now!"

The Cyber-Planner's motherboard flashed several LEDs then replied, "_PASS."_

"_PREPARE TO BE UPGRADED," _the Cyberman on Clara's side said as it pushed a button on the vertical stretcher. The Doctor shouted at them but they wouldn't stop. The Cyberman parts started attaching themselves to Clara. The air pressure in the room seemed to drop, things went slower, the Doctor sprang from his seat to stop the procedure but he couldn't get past the glorified toaster's guards.

"Clara! You've got to fight it!" he cried. He remembered saving Craig from the Cyberman, but he was unable to, the only thing that made Craig able to do it was the cry of his own baby boy. There wasn't a baby here, nor would it help. The helmet was the last part of the process. Clara looked into the Doctor's eyes, half conscious.

She started to mouth words. Her last words the Doctor would hear in a long, long time. She was grasping onto the last bit of humanity she could manage, and did one last thing for the Doctor; she saved his life. "R.. Run you clever boy, and remember-" she just made the last word as she shot a laser at the bolted panel in the floor. The helmet was fitted onto her, she blacked out, the panel flew open, and air sucked the Doctor out of the mothership.

**. . .**

The man, once known as the Doctor, was nothing. He was found on the shoreline of Ramsgate, face up. His bowtie was mangled, his purple blazer was now dark green. His clean shaven face was now forested with stubble. His eyes drooped. No one who ever knew the Doctor would ever double take at him, for he was not the same. He has been through loss, some more grieved than others. But this fault was his.

200 years, it had been since that day he was sucked from that room like a vacuum. Wars had raged. People died. It didn't matter to him, he just outlived anyone who tried to help. After 50 years of nothing in a hotel, he walked back to Dover and hid himself in his TARDIS, mending things that didn't need mending, sulking through the halls.

Another 300 years went by. It was 2363, world war 3 was raging in the United States, the average lifespan was one hundred and thirty seven years old. Cancer no longer dwells within third world countries. The Doctor still didn't care, he was swinging apathetically from wires under the console.

There was a knock at the door. The Doctor had grown use to knocks as the box had been moved to a museum, children would knock when they weren't supposed to. However, this knock sounded different. It came from the inside.

"Hello Sweetie," said a voice from the stairs. The voice wasn't excited, it was concerned.

The Doctor was staring at the grated floor. The ends of his mouth curled up hesitantly, as if they had forgotten how to smile. He looked up from the grates and at the woman. She was tall, with poofy, curly blond hair, her smile burned a hole in the Doctor's agony. For once in 500 years, something good came. "River," he said.

River was the Doctor's wife. They hardly ever meet because of their crossed time streams. For instance, the first time the Doctor met her, she was already married to him, but he had just seen her for the first time. The same day, she died. The farther the Doctor goes in his time stream, the more she didn't know about him. Although, since she was dead, the Doctor suspects their time caught up, and they were on equal terms. The Doctor realized he could see her but nobody else could a while back when he went to Trenzalore.

She smiled at him and walked towards him. "Why are you not doing anything? Pent up here in your box, not helping anyone; its not like you," she said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "People need you. You can't let what happened to Clara get in the way of your life."

A single tear fell from his eyes, hitting his broken sonic. He sniffed, "I. I cant River, I just cant. Amy, Rory, now Clara. I gave myself my name because thats what I do, save people. What I _did_, I guess. Now all I can do is get people killed." He sniffed, his eyes puffy, "Well I won't have it! Not anymore!" He threw the useless sonic across the room.

"Stop it, stop this act right now!" River said. She walked to the sonic and picked it up. She handled it with great care, remembering their fun adventures together, back when the Doctor was full of life and happiness. She started to walk up the stairs with the sonic. "Do you know why i'm here?" she asked.

"To get me out of here, to resume my life endangering more people?" he said. At this point, hope was the only thing keeping him held in the world.

"I thought you would want to know," she said, calling down from the console room.

The Doctor's head shot up, "Know? Know what?" He started to get up, his muscles did not react as fast as they use to. He was still healthy, but just 'rusty'.

"UNIT has trapped a whole fleet of Cybermen in Wales," she said, half teasing him. She could hear his footsteps coming up the steps. "They think Clara's Cyberman is among the ones they've captured." She inserted the Doctor's sonic into the dashboard and pressed some buttons. "You are the only hope to saving her."

The hope that kept the Doctor anchored raced through his veins and adrenaline coursed through him. His eyes brightened, his movements looked more alive. He raced up to River and kissed her. "Thank you, River, for everything.," he said, hugging her. He raced off and went around a corner, a minute later, he slid out with a new blazer and bowtie. He strolled up to River, who straightened his bowtie. There was a 'ding' and his sonic ejected from the console. It flew straight at the Doctor, who was caught off guard, and hit him square in the face. The impact made him fall backward. "That ruined the moment," he said, clutching his nose as he lay on the console floor.

He got up and faced River. "But how do I save her?" he asked, although he was certain he could do it somehow.

River walked towards him and said, "Spoilers." Then she vanished.

The Doctor stood there for a second. What would his life be without that woman, he thought. He remembered all their adventures together, their marriage, their time journals. She filled him with joy. He snapped out of his daydream, and was now fully filled with rush to save Clara.

He flipped levers, pressed buttons, checked the screen, the noise reverberated through the console as he smiled and looked up, "_GERONIMOOOOO!_"

The TARDIS landed in the UNIT headquarters. Instead of seeing the calm, secure environment, he saw chaos. The Cybermen must have broken out of their containment. He was about to rush out to help people on the ground floor when a UNIT agent ran up to him.

"Doctor!" he saluted, then went on, "We sure are glad to see you, Jean wishes to see you!" He jabbed backwards with his thumb.

"Who did you say?" the Doctor asked.

"Jean, sir. Jean Genspring. She's the head of UNIT now, sir," He said.

The Doctor followed the soldier down the ramp, closer to where the Cybermen were fighting. "What happened to Kate Stewart?" he asked. Kate Stewart was the head of UNIT, the last time the Doctor checked.

"You outlived her, Doctor. Don't worry, she died of old age. Family, kids, you know, a happy life," the soldier told him.

This gave the Doctor more happiness, knowing that not everyone he came in contact with died in a horrible way. They walked up to Jean, who was telling a couple soldiers what to do to settle the madness. The Cybermen were being pinned in the corners, they weren't firing their lasers, but using their hands to kill people. Why were they doing that? Then the Doctor realized why. "You need to get your troops out of that tight space, the Cybermen are going to open fire in the packed crowds for easier targets!" he told Jean.

Jean turned towards the Doctor, "Who are you and why are you giving me comm-" she stopped once she got a glance at him. "Ah, the Doctor, what an honor to have you here, it really is. As for the Cybermen, they don't have anything to shoot with, they just have death grips," she told him.

"Don't have lasers? Why would they downgrade? Think! They didn't downgrade, they upgraded, they concealed their weapons to trick you into this trap!" the Doctor said.

Jean realized their mistake, she turned and gave orders to spread out and man their posts, but it was too late. The Cybermen started to open fire. Thin, bursts of red lights cascaded upon the UNIT troops. It looked like a scene from star wars, but the jedi's weren't firing back.

The Doctor ran out into the battle, he had no idea what he was going to do, but he had to get to the Cyber-Planner. He ran straight out to the middle of the room and shouted, "HEY! Who's the chief of you lot?" he screamed to the Cybermen. Miraculously, they stopped firing. One Cyberman walked forward.

"_YOU RETURN DOCTOR?"_ it said. It stepped forward, raising its arm. A box with a red emitter popped up from its metal forearm. "_YOU MUST BE DELETED,_" it stated.

"No wait!" the Doctor cried, waving his hands. "Take me to your leader!" he had a big gaping smile, despite the circumstances. "Ive always wanted to say that," he said.

The Cyberman retracted its laser and took him by the arm. They dissolved like they were in Star Trek and appeared in a throne room of sorts. The Cyberman at the throne looked like it was of the highest power. It's metal was shiny, like it hadnt seen a day of battle.

"Cyber-Planner, i presume? Nice suit you got there," the Doctor taunted. "Now, I order you to stop firing on these innocent people," he demanded. Just then, another Cyberman entered the room, it was carrying a tray of 100% fine oil. Once it saw the Doctor, it dropped the tray and held out its hand. The laser popped out, but the Doctor was quicker. He grasped his sonic screwdriver from inside his pocket, the tip lit up, and it made a wizzing sound. The laser on the second Cyberman fizzed and sparks flew out. The Doctor threw the screwdriver in the air, doing a couple flips, then caught it by the top and put it back in his coat.

The Cyberman looked at its broken laser and said, "_UPGRADE IN PROGRESS."_

"Ah, it was worth it," the Doctor said. Now the Cybermen were immune to that move.

The Cyberman raised its arm again but the Cyber-Planner intervened, "_THATS ENOUGH." _The Cyberman lowered its arm and walked to the Cyber-Planner's side. "_DOCTOR, I INTRODUCE MY SECOND IN COMMAND," _he gestured to the Cyberman to its side, the one that almost fired on the Doctor. "_I TRUST YOU'VE MET,"_ he said tauntingly.

That worried the Doctor. He's had experience with Cybermen before but most were freed or.. disassembled after the Doctor had cleared out.

Then the Cyberman stuttered, "_D.. DOCTOR. DOCTOR. DOCTOR."_

The Doctor's eyes widened, he stepped forward, but stopped hesitantly. His mouth went dry but his adrenaline spiked. "Clara?" he asked. He looked at the Cyber-Planner then said, "You let her go! Let her go and I won't destroy you!"

The Cyber-Planner gazed at him, eating up as much suspense as he could muster. "_NEVER. NOW PREPARE TO BE UPGRADED!"_ he shouted.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver once again and used it on the control panel by the Cyber-Planner. "Don't, or I blow this ship! I mean it!" he pleaded. The Cyber-Planner didn't listen and sent the Clara Cyberman after the Doctor, her metalic hand raised. "I hope this works!" he shouted to no one.

The Doctor sonic'd the control panel, and somehow, he hit the circuit just right. Suddenly, all the Cybermen in the mothership, and, the Doctor assumed, in UNIT froze. Then all of them said at once, "_DOWNGRADE IN PROGRESS."_

And just like that, all the metal pieces of the cybermen flew off, and people popped out of the casts. They were all unharmed. The Doctor looked up, Cyber-Planner was still sitting on his throne.

"_YOU OUTWITTED ME THIS TIME DOCTOR, BUT OUR TRUE FIGHT WILL BE SOON TO COME,"_ it said, but before the Doctor could do anything, the throne shook and blasted through the roof of the mothership and out of the Earth's atmosphere.

The Doctor made a mental note that he would locate him later. He turned and ran to Clara, who was on the floor. Her eyes fluttered open, when she could focus, she recognized the Doctor and thrust her arms around him.

"Im sorry! I.. I didnt mean to fire at you! It was the Cyberman!" she cried.

The Doctor held his tears back. He was so happy to have Clara back with him. "Shhh. Shh shh. Its fine. Youre safe now," he reassured her.

**. . . **

The Doctor helped with the mess at UNIT and brought Clara back to the TARDIS. He told her his story of what he did the past 500 years-which wasn't much- and how River had appeared to him again. For the most part, everything went back to how it was-Clara not understanding anything about Timelord science as the Doctor tried to explain it to her, and Clara making fun of the Doctor's fezzes-but there was just one thing they needed.

The Doctor flipped a lever, and the clunk sound was audible. "Where are we now?" Clara asked playfully. "London during the the plague? The United States, where no one owns a kettle?" she smirked at her joke.

The Doctor smiled, "You got one thing," he said, "Welcome, to Hawaii!" He snapped his fingers and the doors swung open. The sea breeze swept into the console room, the color of the bright orange and maroon sunset washed over the floor and walls.

Clara smiled and said, "I'll go get my sundress!" Then she raced off to the ladie's room.

**. . . **

And this is how this story ends, the silly man who, deep inside, relies on his friends to be who he is, and the mysterious box that takes him there. They will go on many adventures through time and space, learning, growing their friendship, and conquering evil at all its forms. This is friendship. This is his story; a little blue box flying through space.


End file.
